1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector which is used to communicate between an electronic card and a mainboard and which allows the card inserted in or ejected out only by pressing the electronic card.
2. Related Art
Push—Push type connectors are often used to communicate between an electronic card and a mainboard, which allows the card inserted in or ejected out only by pressing the electronic card. U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,784 discloses such a card connector. The card connector includes a connector body receiving a plurality of terminals therein, an eject device assembled on the connector body for guiding an electronic card inserted in or ejected out, and a metal shell for covering the housing. However, the electronic card cannot be fixed when it is received in the eject device. Especially under undesired environment or exterior shock, the card tends to displace, resulting in improper contact between the conductive terminals and the mainboard and even unstable signal transmission. Additionally, in such a design, the conductive terminals are apt to wear down.